Not So Hidden Trysts
by Carolyn-NYC
Summary: Dan and Blair, now know they can have good sex-they just haven't been able to have it in their own beds because of other people getting in the way. Follow them as they christen areas in NYC-sometimes twice in one session. Multi/CH-Will become VERY MATURE
1. Ups & Downs

**A/N: Okay so this is taken from my Let's go slowly compilation because this is setting up my multichapter story. The next chapter is new content.  
><strong>

Blair was in between a rock and a hard place. Here she was in an elevator with a boy that she really could see herself loving but…yet the sex that the just experienced together was less than stellar. She knew that she needed to bring it up because she promised herself nothing but honesty in this relationship. But how do you tell a guy you really care about how you didn't arrive at your stop on the sex train you just rode with him…without making him feel inadequate. 'I guess it would be best to just rip the band aid off.' Blair thought to herself while glancing over at Dan. He was looking down at his shuffling feet. He looked so downtrodden. 'Maybe he feels the same way? Well I guess I should find out.'

Dan's head shot up when he felt the elevator stop suddenly. Blair's finger was still on the emergency stop button as she glanced back at Dan with a small smile on her face. 'Here we go…the let's just be friends speech.' Dan thought closing his eyes and exhaling loudly.

"Dan…I think I might need to clarify something." Blair said nervously playing with her purse.

"Sure…but couldn't this have waited until we were on solid ground?" Dan bit off will a little too much frustration behind it.

"I…uh…well…I'd rather just talk to you about it now…get it all out." Blair said trying to find his eyes.

"Yeah, okay then. Let's just get this over with." Dan said continuing to avoid her eyes.

"Well, when I said 'wow' before after…you know. I didn't mean it as 'wow' that was amazing…I meant it as 'wow' that was terrible." Blair said thinking going the direct route would be best.

"Yeah, I meant it that way too. So let me guess…you are going to say this is all my fault?" Dan said immediately taking a defensive stance.

"Well…um…I thought you enjoyed yourself. I mean you should have it has been like over a year for you right?" Blair said trying to sort through what stance Dan was taking towards this conversation.

"You are kidding me right? Blair, it takes two to have good sex – and even though I might have been a little rusty, I sure as hell didn't have the best time either." Dan said looming over her…as if ready to pounce.

"Well, I mean it just felt like you were trying too hard. Like you were nervous or something…which is completely understandable…I mean…"

"That's enough Blair. Yeah maybe I was trying too hard and nervous but c'mon Blair! You set me up for that role. You came over to my place in the middle of the day practically naked demanding sex. Like I was some sort of show pony that should perform for you on command!" Dan spat out.

"I thought you would enjoy that! I didn't know you were such a prude, Humphrey! I wanted to have sex with you! I thought you would be happy about it…not fail to rise to the occasion." Blair said gearing up for the fight she should have seen coming.

"Blair, are you serious? I don't treat sex like you do! Sex for me is supposed to be meaningful…not a means to an ends. You can't really believe that you didn't set me up for failure with the show you put on!" Dan said taking a step forward towards her.

"Are you trying to say that sex has no meaning for me? Cause that is what I am hearing, Humphrey! I was trying to turn you on! I didn't realize you would take it so badly!" Blair said taking a step towards her.

"Blair…" Dan said softening a little bit. "You don't need to do anything over the top to turn me on. You just do it naturally with who you are, how you are…every little stupid thing you do drives me crazy. I just…I don't know…maybe we weren't ready to take that next step." Dan said running a hand down his face and sighing in frustration.

Blair softened a little as well. "Maybe you're right. I mean…maybe I did push it too fast. I just…sex has always been so important in all my other big relationships…I didn't think you'd want to wait."

"Blair, I have been waiting so long for this…for us. Sex is not the most important thing to me. Just being able to call you mine…and kiss you anytime I want too…and to be there for you…that is what I want." Dan said taking her hands.

Blair looked up at Dan and smiled. "So what did we just decide...?" Blair said playing with Dan's fingers.

"Well, I think we just decided to slow things down a bit…take a step back." Dan said instantly regretting the way it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Okay…slow. I guess slow can be good." Blair said thinking that what Dan just said made it seem they were pumping the brakes before they even put the car into drive.

"Great." Dan said.

"Fine."

"Fine.

"Good."

"Do you always need to have the last word?" Dan said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes…you should know that by now Humphrey." Blair said softly with a sexy smile.

Looking at each other suddenly the room felt thick with something they couldn't really describe. But if they would have to friends afterwards they would just say…magic. Their lips crashed down on each other's hastily and the kiss quickly took an urgent and erotic tone.

Dan's had started running up and down Blair's side squeezing and quickly coming into contact with the sides of her breasts making Blair involuntary breathy moan into his mouth. He pulled back a little from her mouth making her cutely chase his lips and frown.

There were no words needed…looking into each other eye's they knew they had found at least a temporary solution. Dan reached out staring straight into Blair's lust filled brown eyes and she stared back seeing for what seemed like the first time how much love Dan had for her. Her, Blair Waldorf, not Serena or anyone else and it took her breathe away.

Dan slowly helped her pull her jacket off leaning in to kiss her neck lightly after it fell to the floor. Blair sighed closing her eye relishing the feeling it brought to her…incredible lust and yearning. Her lower abdomen began filling with the familiar yet all too foreign feeling of arousal. It felt like an eternity since a simple kiss to the sweet spot of her neck brought about this strong of a reaction from her and she was thankful that finally it had happened again…especially because it was elicited by Dan's lips. Overcome with the need to feel Dan's skin against her, Blair made quick work of Dan's jacket and his flannel shirt buttons. Dan laughed a bit against her neck at her haste…but stop laughing when he pulled back to help her with her shirt. Even though he saw the lacy red bra not too long ago, he was still floored with the power it had over him.

"You're so beautiful." Dan said before he captured her lips again. Blair hungrily returned the kiss finally finishing the buttons off of his shirt and quickly ridding him of it. Once it was off, Blair pulled his neck and chest toward her so they were flush again one another and Dan roughly yet gently pushed her up against the wall, his arms bracing her behind her back.

While their tongues dueled for dominance over each other, Dan's hand fumbled a bit with her bra strap while Blair made quick work of divesting him of his belt and pants. Frustrated, Dan moved away a bit and said, "You think I would have remembered the clasp was in the front…do you see what you do to me Waldorf?"

Blair smiled seductively and unclasped the bra herself letting it slowly slide down her arms and onto the floor. "Well, soon you will see what you have done to me…Dan…God…you are making me so wet…I am so ready for you."

Dan stared and bit and bit down on his lower lip. Then he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on her lips. He then surprised her enough for Blair's eyes to shoot open by going down to his knees in front of her, gliding his hands all the way down her body until he stopped at the top of her skirt. He leaned in to kiss, lick and suck each breast, her belly button and each of her thighs on the way down as well. Blair's skirt and panties were on the floor before she sucked in another breath...and then she felt Dan's hot breathe against her throbbing core. Her knees almost gave out when she felt him tentatively kiss her nether lips, but Dan's arms were there for her…holding her steady. She briefly thought to herself that his arms have always been there for her, never ever letting her fall. Her eyes were tightly shut, anticipating his next move and she was getting impatient, "Dan…please." Blair whispered breathily.

"Look at me and tell me what you want me to do…" Dan said staring up at her gently massaging her sides.

"I want you…to…taste me…I want you to see how you are making me so incredibly ready for you." Blair whispered a little shocked at how when she said it she was a little embarrassed. She had never before been asked what she wanted someone to do for her.

Dan smiled cockily and open her lips to him and blew cool air on her sex before saying against it, "My thoughts exactly." Blair moaned too loudly at that she nearly came undone just then. But she fell over the edge a truly a few seconds later when Dan's tongue gently sucked and flicked her clit.

"Oh…Dan…yes…God I need you …right now." Blair said bringing him back up to her to kiss him hungrily. She never really allowed anyone to kiss her after that act before…but something about tasting herself mixed with Dan's taste made her want to every time after...

As she was trying to climb up Dan's bent legs he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground bringing Blair with him. They looked at each and shared a light laugh. "Are you okay?" They both said simultaneously and shared another laugh… then the laughter stopped and they fell silent finding each other lust fills eyes again. Dan sat up and leaned in kissing her softly while rubbing his throbbing erection against her wetness. He groaned when she gyrated around him and then quickly flipped them over never breaking the kiss…yet ever the polite one made sure Blair's body was positioned on his jacket-so she wouldn't feel the coldness of the floor. She smiled into his kiss when she realized his inherent need to keep her comfortable and happy. She breathed out a, "Dan, please…" And he obliged, thrusting himself into her to the hilt.

They both broke away from the kiss at the same time to make loud moans at the incredible feeling. Then opened their eyes and stared at each other for a moment. Dan brought his hand up to push stray strands of dark brown hair that were partially covering her gorgeous eyes. Blair blushed. She never felt so wanted…so loved in all her life. As she realized this, Dan kissed her eyes, her nose, her forehead and then her lips, and pulled away again slightly to whisper, "I love you…" Eyes locking onto hers so she could know that he wasn't saying it because of their position…but because he was making love to her…not just having sex. Blair's eyes watered a little as she realized, making love to Dan was better than any sex she had had with anyone else.

Dan starting slowly moving after this, after every thrust he would kiss her lips, neck, and shoulder, anything he could find. While Blair's hands grasped her shoulders, silently urging him to keep speeding up and go harder. Dan knew what she wanted from him but he wanted to hear it from her lips, "Tell me…say what you want."

Blair moaned loudly when she felt of the vibrations of his voice reverberate against her neck and came for the second time that night, throwing her head back as she went. When she came back, ready for more, she breathed barely audibly, "Faster, harder…please."

Dan smiled and then repeated, "My thoughts exactly…" He started pounding into her with a renewed vigor. As Blair bit down on his neck and her soft warm walls clenched down on his shaft, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Wanting to take her to the extreme edge this time… he picked her body up and changed the position he was in effectively hitting her g-spot. Blair went off like a canon at that. She writhed and dug her nails into his back-marking her territory, repeatedly moaning his name and other non-words loudly into her ear. Dan finally came as her walls milked him for everything he had. Dan collapsed on top of her, but carefully not crushing her and after gaining a bit of breath; he turned his head to kiss her temple. Blair's eyes were closed but when she felt that sweet romantic gesture she smiled and lazily opened them to gaze at him. After a few moments, Dan withdrew from her, both instantly feeling the loss…and gathered Blair up in his arms. He took her jacket and draped it around them while they lay face to face with one another, arms around each other and legs stacked. They both caressed each other's bodies lazily with their hands as if trying to memorize every dip, scar, freckle and rise of each other.

Sure. This time wasn't the most perfect. There were some missteps and awkward moments. But sex isn't about perfection. It is about discovering the person's likes and needs. And this time…the both definitely reached the end station. Blair actually arrived more than once and then caught a plane.

In the afterglow, lying in each other arms they looked into each other eyes and smiling brightly for what seemed like eternity...they both felt like time had stopped and they were the only two people in the world. And then someone broke the silent spell they were under.

"Umm…you guys are going to have to clear out of the lift before we call the cops." The hotel security guard said over the PA system.

Dan and Blair burst out laughing and help each other get into their clothes faster than they just got out of them. Once they hit the ground floor…Dan took Blair's hand and sprinted through the lobby to the front door. Once around the corner…hit took her into an empty alleyway-where they decided that going slow wasn't really fun at all. So they went fast again...twice.

**So...yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Keep an eye out for another update tomorrow night. It will be another way I see the show tackling the problem of Dair's bad first time.**


	2. Bathroom Break

**A/N: This story is going to get very MATURE. So don't read if you are uncomfortable with it. The first chapter of this story is the elevator scene I wrote to explain DAIR's bad sex solution. This will be an extension of that storyline. So basically it is going to be DAIR sex in every place I can think of. Hope you like the first chapter. Look for my other story soon!**

Dan's heart rate was rising at an exponential rate. The fact that he had already downed three doppio espresso's wasn't even the most pressing problem. No the most pressing problem was the gorgeous yet torture-some foot of the fiery brunette sitting across from him, who was sipping her tea and casually flipping the pages of her book-not giving any indication to any of the people around them what she was currently rubbing under the table, her foot was the problem but oh god it was a heavenly problem. Blair smirked a bit when she touched a particularly sensitive area and Dan sucked in a breath…a fact that made Dan a little miffed. Here he was getting harder by the minute, sitting in an upscale coffee bar on the upper east side, feeling like he was about to go into cardiac arrest, and she was taking enjoyment in his torture.

So finally he had enough and stood. Blair looked up from her book daring him to say something. To which he replied to her mouthing, "Bathroom…now." With that he briskly walked to the back and into the bathroom, thankfully finding it empty. He decided a little payback was in order so he turned off the lights and hid in the stall, waiting for Blair to come in…she would always come when he was demanding.

A moment or two passed as Dan waited with baited breath for her to come through the door. He was watching through the small crease between the stall door, rubbing his hard erection slowly with his hand, anticipating in an excitingly giddy fashion when he would have the chance to pounce on her unknowingly. Finally the door swung open to reveal a smirking Blair, who turned to lock on the door behind her, a smirk which disappeared when she saw Dan was nowhere to be found and the room was dark.

Squinting, Blair called out in a breathy hushed whisper, "Dan…where'd you go?"

Dan smiled and took the opportunity when her back turned away from him to fling open the door and grab her waist from behind and roughly bring her into the stall. Blair's yelp turned into a giggle when she felt Dan's breath on her neck. Dan grabbed her shoulders and ran his hands down to her arms, pressing her backside up against his hard length. He then held her arms down, when she tried to reach behind her to feel him, and she whimpered. "You almost killed me just now with that foot of yours, and now I am going to have to punish you…"

"Oh…" Blair breathed out when she felt him whisper that against her neck. "Whatever are you going to do to me?"

Dan smirked and ran his lips and teeth up her glorious neck until he reached her ear and bit down on it before soothing it with his tongue and vibrating into her ear with a response of, "Whatever I want."

At that Dan turned her around roughly and crashed his lips onto hers hungrily, and pushed her up against the cold tile a bit painfully. Blair's head hit the wall hard but she didn't care, not when she was this aroused. Dan still wouldn't let her touch him, bringing her wrists above her head, trapping them.

Dan tore his lips away from Blair's and began trailing them down her throat. Blair craned her neck to give him better access while her breathing became more rushed and she actually started to purr. Blair yelped when she felt Dan bite down on her collarbone, after pushing the fabric of her shirt down her shoulder. "That's mine…" Dan whispered roughly against her skin and then soothing the spot he just bit with his tongue.

Blair smiled with her eyes clamped shut and replied, "Oh god…yes. Dan it's all yours…please…"

Dan then moved his hand down her waist and hitched her skirt up while bringing her leg around his waist. Blair quickly followed suit with the other one, clamping them down around Dan and bringing his hardness against her wetness. When Dan's hand found her panties he groaned when he felt how damp they were already, "Mmm…Blair…you're so fucking wet."

Blair gasped when she felt him tear her panties off her and her eyes flew to his, seeing him smirking. "Hey! Those are…"

"Mine now." Dan said as he brought them up to inhale her scent and then put them into his pocket. Blair's eyes filled with lust watching that scene play out in front of her. She wriggled against him trying desperately to free her hands and bring more friction against her wetness. "Tell me what you want Blair…"

"You…only you…" Blair whispered roughly chasing his mouth with her own and finally claiming her prize a second or two later. Their tongues dueled for dominance while Dan found her clit and began pressing down on it as Blair ground herself roughly against his finger. Blair's mouth tore away from his with a silent scream when he found a particularly sensitive part of her sex. "Dan please…I need you. I need to touch you…"

Dan smiled, relented finally releasing her hands…deciding he tortured her enough. Blair's hand immediately went into between their bodies working on his belt. No time for his shirt. She expertly pulled down his pants and boxers with the heels of her feet all the while kissing Dan like he was the only thing in the world, like he was oxygen.

Dan positioned himself at her entrance, all the while still stroking her clit and kissing her furiously and without warning buried himself to the hilt in her sex. Blair's moan at this reverberated against the walls, and they were sure that every customer heard this, but they did not care one bit. Blair's hands found their way to his shoulders, grasping them tightly, trying to hold on for the duration of the ride.

Dan began to furiously pump in and out of her, grunting into her mouth, brushing his lips against hers and licking her lips with his tongue from time to time. Their gasps and moans were loud and in sync with each other, they were always in sync with one another nowadays.

"God…Blair. You feel like heaven. I love you so much…every fucking thing about you." Dan whispered into her ear as he quickened his pace.

Blair could only respond with an, "Mmm…" because of the way he was drilling into her. It was leaving her speechless.

"Look at me." Dan ordered. Blair's eyes found his in an instant. "I want you to come when I tell you too."

Blair wordlessly nodded while biting down on her lip so hard she was sure she was about to draw blood. Their gazes locked on one another, Dan's hand began working with renewed vigor on her clit and pounded even harder into her cunt. Blair wasn't going to hold out much longer so she said, "I'm so close…please…"

Dan smirked and then slowed down his ministrations. Blair's eyes bore into his angrily and she dug her nails hard into his shoulder. Dan winced yet smiled, "Not until I say, sweetheart." Dan then removed his length completely for a moment and stilled his finger on her nub. Then he kissed Blair sweetly, slowly.

Dan then slammed into her and began furiously rubbing his thumb against her button to which Blair ripped her lips from his to scream out. Only then did Dan say, "Let go…baby…Let go for me." And Blair did as she was told, moaning loudly and thrashing her head back and forth against the tiled wall. Dan came into her just at the sight of her coming undone.

Dan held her up for a few more moments, both of their heads leaning against the other shoulders, breathing haggardly. Their eyes locked with each other again at the smile time and they shared a smile, then kissed each other sweetly. Dan helped Blair down while slowing the kiss and bringing his hands into her hair.

Once she was okay to stand on her own he took a step back fixed his pants, and grabbed a hold of her hands in his. Looking her up and down he said, "Well, you look good and fucked now don't you Miss Waldorf?"

Blair smiled and then gave him a once over as well and responded, "Don't I always look that way after you have your way with me Humphrey?" Blair fixed her skirt and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you are tore my panties off me and are taking them. You are seriously naughty."

Dan laughed and shook his head, "Well, it serves you right with how you tortured my under the table out there."

Blair giggled and then leaned into him and whispered lowly and seductively into his ear, "Well, tell me Dan…how are you going to handle knowing that I am without any panties for the rest of the day?"

Dan groaned and Blair laughed and said, "Didn't really think that one through did you, hun?"

Dan kissed her check sweetly and said, "No, no I did not."

After making themselves as presentable as possible, grabbing onto each other hands, they opened the door and was quickly met with ice cold stares of about 7 people waiting for the bathroom. Blushing furiously and sharing a chuckle, they ran towards their table to pay for their drinks (leaving an insanely huge tip) and walked out proudly hand in hand.

Once they hit the street Dan stopped and pulled Blair to him and gave her a heart stopping kiss, dipping her emphatically and embarrassingly. Blair opened her eyes and found his looking into hers lovingly and asked, "Not that I am complaining but what was that for?"

"Just being you. The girl I love." Then Dan leaned into and whispered into her ear, "And a girl not afraid to get freaky in the bathroom of a café."

Blair giggled and pushed his arm softly. "And I love you too...but let's get a move on Romeo. The movie is about to start and you know I hate missing the previews."

Dan smiled and then said, "I am thinking it is going to be a lot more interesting now that there are no barriers between me and your…"Dan trailed off but let Blair know what he was going to say by giving her ass a firm squeeze. Before she had time to turn and hit him he took off down the block laughing.

Blair's eyes narrowed and screamed after him, "No fair! You know I can't run in these heels!"

**Ahem...please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Writing Sessions

**A/N: New chapter. I had fun with this one-never wrote anything like this before. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

Daniel Humphrey was propped up in his bed, typing furiously fast on his laptop that was set down on his thighs. As the words flowed through him almost effortlessly, he smirked to himself-knowing the only reason that his writing was coming along so famously was because of a certain brunette he just couldn't seem to get enough of- in every way.

As though she knew his thoughts were just consumed by her, Dan's phone vibrated notifying him of a text._ 'Hey you…what are you up too?-B'_

Dan smiled and responded instantly. '_Just writing a short story, guess who's the star? ;) What are you doing right now?'_

When Dan read her response his jaw dropped and mouth went dry. Blair had sexted him a picture of her, very naked and apparently,_ 'About to hop in a nice long bath…wish you were here to join me? Hmm…but maybe just your voice can?'_

Dan dialed immediately after he got over the initial shock of the picture. Blair brightly answered with, "Well, that was fast. Did you enjoy my little gift?" Blair giggled.

"Let's just say I needed to move my computer off my lap after seeing it…and my concentration is effectively ruined…not that I am complaining." Dan replied hearing the swishing of water over on Blair's end. "Uh…Are you are really in the bath?

"Mmm…oh yeah, it feels so good." Blair replied in a husky voice. "What were you writing about? Maybe I can help you find your focus again?"

Dan laughed, "Well I don't want to tell you what it is about until it's finished but actually picturing you naked, bubbly and wet in the tub might actually help. Though right now writing is the furthest thing from my mind."

Blair giggled. "Oh Come on, Dan. Please tell me what you were writing about?"

Dan caved at just hearing the raspy and seductive sound in her voice. "You…you and me…well…basically a love scene…"

"Mmm…oh Dan. I am glad that you now have better knowledge so you can write that more accurately. The one in Inside did not do us justice…" Blair whispered. "Read it to me…"

Dan hardened more when he heard Blair's plea. Phone sex wasn't something he was well versed in but he was pretty sure it was where this was headed. Dan cleared his throat, "Blair…it's not finished yet…"

"Oh…Dan…maybe we can change that. I promise I can help you…with anything that is troubling you…" Blair said in a sex-kitten voice.

Dan began to rub himself through his jeans, his breathing becoming a little more labored. "Okay."

"Start at the beginning…don't skip any parts." Blair instructed.

Dan laid down on his side and positioned his laptop in front of him. He held his phone up to his ear with one hand, while rubbing himself with the other. He heard Blair begin to make small whimpering sounds…urging him to hurry up. "My back crashes in the wall as her full red lips crashes onto mine. She presses her body flush against mine letting me feel every inch of her perfectly shaped body…every curve…everything."

"Mmm…oh yes. That is an excellent start." Blair said in between moans.

Dan freed himself of the confines of his boxers and licked his hand quickly, then resumed rubbing himself and reading, "My hands massaged her sides, inching slowly upwards underneath to feel her creamy soft skin. While she moaned into my mouth at the contact, her tongue vibrated against mine sending an electric shiver down my body to my toes. Her hands left their first position-grasping at my shoulders- to begin unbuttoning my shirt. All the while, I began lifting hers more and more. I left her glorious mouth to divest her of it and immediately went for her neck-"

"Oh yes! Mmm…what are you going to do to her neck?" Blair moaned loudly as Dan heard the water swishing a bit more violently now. He began to takes deeper breaths as his own ministrations and Blair's sounds began to increase his arousal exponentially.

"Mmm…Blair. I am so…"

"Neck…Dan what happens with her neck?" Blair demanded.

Dan laughed a bit at Blair's demanding tone. "-latching my mouth onto it, biting down at the soft flesh I found there. Her hands divested me of my shirt and she raked her nails up my chest, making every muscle twitch underneath them. I bit down hard, making her moan into my shoulder and she bit down as well. We both soothed one another with our tongues, suckling the areas we just dented with our teeth. I found the clasp of her bra and deftly undid it, pulling my head back from her neck and she let it fall to the floor. I kissed her mouth sweetly before…"

"Mmm oh god yes…Dan go for the breasts…you know how I like it…" Blair screamed into Dan's ear making him moan.

"Blair…I don't know if I can…god…mmm…if I can continue reading this…ugh..."

"Mmm…Dan please…please…" Blair implored in that husky tone.

Dan obliged, "before dipping my head to her breast, taking one fully into my mouth rolling my….mmm…tongue over the nipple."

"Yes…oh god." Blair moaned.

Dan's member was becoming almost painful. He wanted to hear Blair talk for a while. "Blair…that is where I ended…" Dan lied. "What do you think I should write next?"

"Mmm…oh…you know." Blair trailed off.

Dan smirked at the shyness in Blair's voice. "Please Blair…tell me. I am really lost here. It's painful really…it's so hard..."

Blair took a breath in, "Maybe…mmm…the girl could undo his belt buckle…and brush her hands over the bulge in his pants before pulling them off completely."

Dan moaned. "Oh…yeah. That's a good idea. What about the boy? What should he do while she did that?"

Blair moaned. "Well…mmm…never one to be selfish…after sucking in a breath…he would fall to his knees in front of her…and quickly rid her of her own clothes…to you know…mmmm."

"No I don't know…don't be shy now…tell me…mmm…I need you…mmm…to help." Dan straightened himself out on the bed forgetting his laptop and ran his hands over his balls.

"You know…he would taste her…" Blair moaned.

"Oh yeah…He would taste her and bring his hands to her breasts to massage them at the same time…" Dan finished for her.

"Oh yes…"

"How would he do it Blair?" Dan prompted.

"Mmm…Dan you know that…you definitely know how to write that…oh god..so well...so good." Blair's breathing becoming more haggard.

"Oblige me Blair…you are doing so well…" Dan returned to his shaft rubbing himself in time with Blair's breaths.

"He would first kiss her lower lips…on the outside…and she would groan appreciatively. Then he would take one long lick…mmm…up to her clit…and he would take it into his mouth and suck on it…oh god…Dan…I am so close." Blair groaned.

"Is that what she would say?" Dan gasped, pumping his cock harder.

"No…Me…I am…so close…talk to me…say anything…I need you…your voice…I need it for it to be any good…the ending I mean…" Blair moaned, thrashing around in the water.

"Oh god Blair…you are fucking perfect…in every way…when I taste you…when I suck your clit…you taste so good sometimes I almost cum…mmm…sometimes I almost cum when I fucking taste you…I could go down on you for hours and be happy at that…mmm…I love you…I love the way you taste...it's so sweet...and mmm...sexy...delicious..." Dan moaned feeling his balls tighten.

Blair screamed out, "mmm yes Dan…don't stop."

"Mmm…Blair you feel so good…you are so incredibly sexy all the fucking time…even when…no especially when you're yelling at me…I love being inside you…and when your creamy walls envelope me…god I could live there for the rest of my life…God...I wish I was inside you right now..." Dan pumped his cock hard.

"Mmm…Dan…" "Mmm…Blair…I'm…" Blair cried out loudly and Dan exploded at the sound. Dan slowed down his movements…riding out their mutual orgasms together. Dan slumped down on his bed and grabbed a tissue to clean up the mess he made.

Blair was the first one to speak, taking in a large gulp of air, "So…we never got to the ending I guess."

Dan laughed, "Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"Yeah…poor choice of words, I suppose." Blair replied. He could tell by the inflection in her voice she was smirking. "That was extremely satisfying…"

"The story or the phone sex?" Dan said, smirking.

"I don't do phone sex Humphrey…I was simply extremely…moved by your words." Blair said.

"Oh yeah? Well…in a few minutes...would you like to help me sort out the rest of the story?" Dan said calling her out.

"I thought you said you didn't get past him paying …ahem…respect to her breasts?" Blair asked pointedly.

"Oh…that was a lie. I just wanted to see how you would write it." Dan replied smugly.

"Well, then I better get a writer's credit Humphrey. Especially if I am going to continue helping…" Blair said.

"I can guarantee you will get much more than just a writer's credit, sexy." Dan said rubbing his hands down his chest, feeling the stir again. "So what do you say? Where we left off then?"

"Mmm…yes. I am definitely ready to resume where we left off…just let me get out of the tub and into my bed…I'd like to be a little louder this time." Blair said huskily.

Dan gulped. "Oh…I'd like that as well…so do what you need to do. But Blair…"

"Yes, Dan?"

"Lay down on the right side of the bed…cause you know…I am on the left right…" Dan finished softly.

Blair smiled and giggled a bit. "You are too sweet for words sometimes, Humphrey…I'll be sure to do that though."

Dan beamed, "Okay, excellent…so where were we?"

**Ahem...so yeah let me know what you think ;)**


	4. Coming Attractions

**A/N: Hey! Here is my next installment. Sorry - I wanted to get it up yesterday night...but I passed out because of some meds I got from my dentist-had to get a root canal done :( Hope you enjoy it. Look for new updates for my other fics as well! **

"You know what was the best invention to hit movie theater's since buncha crunch mixed in with popcorn?" Blair said while Dan maneuvered them through the darkened theater to their seats.

"What's that?" Dan said finally finding the perfect seats and plopping down in the first one, pulling Blair down into the other one and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm…This…"Blair said while moving the arm rest that was in between them up past their faces to have it settle in between their seats behind them.

Dan smiled, "Ahh…yes I agree. Now I can comfortably hold you without having that get in the way." Dan said wrapping his arms around her and and buring his head in her hair, breathing her in. "Ah…I've missing having you in my arms…" He whispered.

Blair smiled into his chest. "I've missed you too…but ease up…You are making me miss the coming attractions…"

Dan laughed, "Blair this movie theater only plays the classics…there are no coming attractions…"

Blair leaned into his ear slightly and whispered, "I know…" Blair latched onto his ear and placed her hand on the inside of his thigh, slowly inching her way up, squeezing and caressing.

Dan's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he squeezed his arms around her tighter. "Blair…" He whispered roughly.

"Shh…It's been so long…just relax…" Blair said biting down on his ear lobe gently.

"We can't…" Dan protested weakly, while burying his hands in her hair.

"Mmm…I don't see anyone else here…and that didn't sound very convincing…" Blair said her hands finally reaching their final destination, making quick work of his belt and zipper, gently grazing his already hard member lightly with her fingertips.

Dan sucked in a breath and bit his lip. Throwing caution to the wind he quickly pulled her lips to his and crashed them roughly together. Immediately deepening the kiss, their tongues danced together while Blair tried to climb into his lap, unsuccessfully. "Slow down…let's do this slow…" Dan whispered, smiling against her lips.

Blair pouted and Dan swept in to kiss that pout away. Dan's hand found her thigh and journeyed upwards underneath her skirt, and groaned when he found that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath it. "Ah…so I see you have found my surprise." Blair smiled slyly.

"You are trying to kill me…" Dan said before latching his mouth onto her neck and brushing his fingers against her wetness. Blair's hand took hold of him and started to slowly stroke him. Their moans and pants began to come in time with each other.

Suddenly Dan pulled back, to the surprise and disappointment of Blair who tried to pull him back to her. Dan just smiled and moved from his seat to the floor in front of her. Blair raised an eyebrow and then Dan leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips, and then moved down to her neck, kissed the tops of both her breasts…then finally dipping his head underneath her skirt and gave her a long slow lick.

Blair's eye flew open and she let out a strangled cry. "Dan…"

Dan placed his hand on her cheek blindly, continuing his work underneath her skirt. Blair took his finger in her mouth and sucked on it hard, trying to suppress her moans. "Oh Blair….I could be happy just spending my whole life down here."

Blair's muffled moans grew louder and louder. Dan's tongue was worshiping her clit, flicking and sucking. He moved his free hand to join his mouth under her skirt and without warning, plunged to fingers into her heat. Blair began riding his hand and mouth, writhing in the seat. She finally relented and tried to bring Dan back up, grabbing at his shoulders. "Dan please…I need you…"

"Shhh…." Dan said against her sex, drawing out the 's' sound so it vibrated against her. "Patienceeeeee…"

"Oh god…" Blair said, continuing to ride his finger, pushing herself further against his mouth. "I'm so close…"

Dan began working with new vigor. Humming against her, and working his fingers harder and faster into her. "Mmm…I love you Blair. You taste so good." Dan said while Blair's body began to shake anticipating the impending explosion.

"Oh yes….Dan!" Blair moaned while slowly coming to stop with her riding. Dan continued to ravish her until she came down fully. "Come here…" Blair whispered.

Dan obliged and crawled back up beside her, wrapping her up in his arms, and kissing her hair. Blair was panting hard, trying to gain her breath, but she wasn't out of breath enough to not kiss Dan, which she did after whispering, "You are amazing Humphrey…"

"Only because you make me that way, Waldorf." Dan said smiling against her lips. Blair began trying to resume her work below his belt but Dan stopped her. "Later…" Dan winked at Blair's questioning glare. "Right now I just want to watch 'An Affair to Remember' with you wrapped up in my arms…and we already missed the first 15 minutes."

"No fair…" Blair said pouting into his neck. Dan laughed and held her closer, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent. "You win for now…but just because I am so content and tired because of what you just did to me…"

About 20 minutes before the end of the movie, Blair announced she was going to use the restroom. Dan nodded and let her go. When Blair came back however, she did not go back to her original position. She fell to her knees in front of Dan.

Dan's eyes shot up and he shook his head. Blair shook hers right back, biting her bottom lip coyly and quickly pulling him out of his pants and encircling her hand around his hardening length, "It's my turn…"

"Blair…" Dan said roughly, "You know what…you're right…have your way with me." Dan said smiling and bringing his heads to her shoulders, massaging them.

Blair went in for the kill after a moment of stroking. She licked him from the bases of his dick to the tip, swirling her tongue around, wetting his length. Blair hand one hand pumping him softly, while she engulfed him inside her mouth. Dan's fingers found the back of her head. This was the first time she was ever doing this to him…and he wasn't sure how long he was going to last, being aroused for this whole damn movie since going down on her. "Blair…jesus…"

Dan felt Blair smile against his rock hard length. She pumped and sucked him hard. She then tore her mouth away for a second and smiled devilishly. She continued to pump him while Dan looked down on her with hooded eyes, the lights of the movie flicking across his face. Blair then dipped low and sucked on of his balls into her mouth. Dan groaned harshly. Blair just pressed on bringing the other into her mouth playing with both of them, all the while still pumping his dick.

"Blair…I am going to…" Blair left his balls immediately hearing that and Dan watched with a held breath when lord help him Blair Waldorf, deep-throating him wanting to swallow all he had to give. Dan sucked in a breath and groaned, burying his hand into Blair's hair and pulling on it lightly. He then exploded…releasing his seed into her waiting mouth. Blair moaned appreciatively feeling the hot, sticky substance drain down her throat. Dan tried to hold back a thrust while he laid his head on the back of the head rest, rolling it back and forth. After a moment or two more, Blair released him from her mouth, wiping it a bit and crawled back up next to him, pulling Dan's almost lifeless, but content body to her.

"Blair…that was…" Dan started but couldn't find a word to adequately describe what she just did to him.

"Shh…just repaying the favor." Blair smiled and kiss him hard.

Dan responded, finding life again in her kiss. Pulling back after a moment he said, "Well, looks like we missed the movie…" Dan said motioning towards the credits rolling.

"Eh…overrated… I had much more fun with our affair we had just now…" Blair said smiling.

Dan smiled back and kiss her temple. "I agree. And that is definitely something I won't soon forget."


	5. The Shower of Love

**A/N: Happy MonDAIR everyone! Here is my latest installment to this sexy DAIR fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! I enjoyed writing this one a lot! Please let me know what you think of it! BTW-thank you for all the reviews so far! They are very fun to read-especially for this extremely salacious fic of mine-keep them coming-and I'll keep the chapters coming! PROMISE!**

Blair was having one of those amazingly hot and sexy daydreams as the scalding water of her shower beat down on her naked body. She had her eyes closed; relishing the feeling the water and one of her especially favorite daydreams about one Dan Humphrey was stirring in her. In it, he was underneath the covers of her bed, a place they have yet to christen sadly, having just awoken from a night of cuddling naked with each other, and he was paying homage to her in a way that was most appreciated. She moaned as she imagined Dan's tongue licking and sucking up her thighs until finally reaching her-

"AHH!" Blair jumped and gasped when she felt arms encircle her waist. Her eyes flew open and she turned around in the invader's arms and she found herself looking into the lustful eyes of the subject of her daydreams. "What are you doing here?" Blair whispered, trying to sound reproachful, but it ended up coming out as thankful.

"Ah…I think I am here to make your dreams come true, Waldorf…I just heard you moaning my name not a minute before I jumped in here with you." Dan smiled smugly down to her then leaned down to kiss and suckle on her neck.

Blair's eyes rolled back in her head, enjoying the feeling his mouth was awakening in her, but shook herself out of it a moment later, peeling herself away from him, and shaking her head. "No…no! We can't do this here…Serena…" Blair trailed off when she felt his hands running up and down her sides, brushing against the sides of her breasts.

"She won't know a thing…" Dan whispered then leaned down to her ear, "As long as you are quiet…" Dan licked her ear seductively, and blew a cold breath of air against it making her shiver.

Blair shook her head again, "No…you have to go."

Dan smiled and said, "What you think you wouldn't be able to contain your volume, Waldorf?" Dan cocked his eyebrow, challenging her.

Blair smiled, "No I am sure I can. I just don't want to."

"What contain your screams?" Dan said laughing.

Blair rolled her eyes, "No…ASS! I don't want to have sex with you right now!" Blair said turning away from him. "Now please go…I need to finish my shower."

Dan smiled and grabbed her shampoo from her hands. "Okay, Waldorf…I give up. But can I at least wash your hair?"

Blair turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want to wash my hair?"

Dan looked at her sheepishly, "Yeah…I'd like to…if you don't mind that is…"

Blair softened and gave him a feather light kiss, "You're sweet. Okay."

Dan beamed and squirted a generous amount of her expensive, glorious smelling shampoo in his hands. When she turned around she missed the smug smirk on his face (he just knew he could get her to change her mind about getting down and dirty in the shower when he would get her to agree to allow him to lather her body with her body wash). He began massaging her head in a gentle but firm manner, making sure the shampoo lathered into all of her gorgeous brown locks. Blair unconsciously leaned into him, her eyes rolling back in her head again, and began to moan in appreciation of his ministrations. "Jesus Blair, you are going to drive me crazy if you keep that up…"

Blair smiled. Dan turned her around and brought her into his arms, and she gasped when she felt his very present and very hard erection, press into her abdomen. Dan leaned her back into the water's gently spray, biting his lip at the picture into front of him, Blair Waldorf at her most vulnerable, allowing him to wash her, completely at ease in his arms. His ran his free hand threw her hair, getting all the soap out, and detangling some of the knots, and brought her back to him. She opened her eyes and wordlessly handed him the conditioner, giving him silent permission to continue.

Dan smiled and repeated the process. But this time when he brought her back into his arms, when she opened her eyes, she brought his head down to hers and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Dan moved them under the spray of the water, making the kiss feel sexier, sloppier. Blair moaned when she felt him grab her ass, massaging it gently and pressing her into him more.

Dan literally had to tear himself away from her, an action that made Blair whimper, to which he just smiled and whispered into her ear, "Body wash?" Blair's eyes opened and she saw Dan smiling down at her and she shot him a smile back. She then turned around to grab the body wash and loofa, and gasped when she felt Dan's arms run down her back, over her ass and settle on her thighs in a feather light touch. She leaned back into him, while squirting some of the body wash onto the loofa and lathering it up, getting it nice and bubbly. Dan began kiss her neck and then moved to her shoulder as Blair passed the loofa back to him, and put the body wash bottle back down. "Here you go…" Blair said hoarsely.

Dan smiled and began at her shoulders, moving slowly across them. Then went down both her arms, making small circles and Blair shivered in response. Next was her back, then her ass, both her legs, Blair unconsciously leaned back into her, pressing her ass against his erection, lightly grinding into it. Dan sucked in a breath when he felt her do that, and she smiled, pleased with his response. He then turned her around and repeated everything on her front side. When he moved Blair into the stream of the water, he fell to his knees, unbeknownst to Blair-because she had her eyes tightly shut-reveling in the feeling Dan was stirring inside her, but she was quickly let in on the secret when she felt his breath against the outside of her sex. Blair's eyes flew open and down to him, while blinking back some water that was flowing into them, "Dan…we can't…" Blair protested weakly.

Dan just smiled up at her before opening her lips to him and giving her one long slow lick. Blair nearly crumpled from the feeling it gave her. Dan steadied her with his arms, bracing them behind her, while he licked, sucked, and nibbled at her pussy. Blair had to bite down on her lip to silence her moans, but wasn't doing a very good job, so she did the only thing she thought might help, grabbing Dan's hair and bringing his lips up to her own, so their moans would be swallowed up into one another.

"No more foreplay…gets down to business, Humphrey." Blair whispered harshly against his lips, grabbing his throbbing erection and stroking it lightly. Dan smiled and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, and pushing her against the wall, and inside of her in one smooth motion. Blair had to break away from his lips when she felt him crash into her to moan loudly, and Dan silenced her a second to late but continued pumping anyway, finding her lips to swallow her moans and groans again.

Dan didn't waste any time, knowing that he wasn't going to last very long. He slammed into her roughly and then brought his hand down to rub Blair's clit furiously so she could catch up to where he already was. Blair's moans became frantic and she threw her head back in a silent cry as she came harshly…and when Dan saw that and felt her walls contracting around his cock, he came inside of her a moment later with a strangled, "Oh fuck yeah…Blair…"

After a few moments, Dan removed himself from her, and let her slide down the wall, but kept his arms around her, not knowing if her footing or balance would allow her to stand on her own just yet, he was having a little trouble himself. Blair blinked a few times before opening her eyes fully to see Dan's staring down at her lovingly. Blair smiled and kissed him, "MMM, that was amazing…Thank you…"

Dan smiled against her lips, "No Blair, thank you…you popped my shower sex cherry…"

Blair looked incredulously at him, "That was your first time…in a shower?"

Dan smiled sheepishly again and nodded, "Yes, and I don't think that will ever be topped…that is until the next time with you…" Dan trailed off kissing her shoulder.

Blair laughed. She was just about to kiss him again when a voice broke them out of their reverie. "BLAIR! I need to get in there…can you just unlock the door so I can brush my teeth and wash my face?" Serena yelled threw the door.

Blair's eyes shot open. "Oh god…what do we do?" Blair whispered to him harshly.

Dan whispered lowly back, running a hand down her arm to calm her, "Don't worry- just let her in. But tell her to wait outside until you say you are back in the shower. I'll be quiet and she won't be able to see me through the shower curtain…it will be okay, I promise." Blair smiled as Dan kissed her cheek and couldn't stop himself from smacking her cute ass as she left the shower, an action that earned him a backwards reproachful glare from her.

"One second. Just wait for a second until I get back in the shower to open the door." Blair said after she quickly collected Dan's clothes and hid them behind a pile of towels in the closet. Once that was done she unlocked the door and quickly hoped back in the shower putting her hand over Dan's mouth, "Okay, the door's open…and we are…all clear."

They both heard the door open, as they waited in silence for Serena to leave. She started the faucet and asked, "Are you having a good morning so far, B?" Serena said, her voice holding a teasing edge to it.

Blair looked at Dan and smiled, "Yes…an excellent one as a matter of fact."

Once she finished up she said clearing her throat, "Yeah…I could tell…by the way Blair…I mean I know masturbation is healthy…but do you think you can wait until a later hour to indulge in it…I mean I heard you moaning from my bedroom-you sort of woke me up."

Blair blushed furiously and Dan silently chuckled behind Blair's fingers, she found her voice a moment later, "Oh…yeah…sure Hun…sorry…"

Serena replied when she closed the door, "No worries…I do it too…completely normal."

Once the door closed they both broke out into strangled giggles and Dan wrapped his arms around her, hugging her fiercely. Blair pulled back a moment later and said with a smile, "My turn to wash your hair and body, Mister. But no funny business this time…that was too close of a call."

_**HEHE...priya that one was for you ;) Please hit the review button and tell me you love me and my extremely dirty DAIR thoughts...**_


	6. I'm On a Boat!

**A/N: Hey guys! Tried to post this last night but I had some trouble. So here it is...the next chapter (I was going to post both at the same time but will be posting it tomorrow-because I think my double posting might have been the problem last night) is going to be** **extremely mature. This one is tame compared to the next one...but I love this one all the same. Hope you enjoy! Please leave me a review!**

"Seriously, Humphrey? A night picnic in Central Park?" Blair said with her hand in his, smiling slyly up at Dan.

Dan smiled down at her and winked. "Yes, but I do have a surprise up my sleeve…come on let's find a good spot!" Dan said while he pulled her along the gravel pathway towards a spot on the grass that had a beautiful oak tree that seemed to be made for their use.

"Obviously my date expectations will have to be severely lowered for you…" Blair said once they arrived at their destination. Dan was busy setting up the picnic he prepared for them. Dan looked up at her with a wounded expression once he was finished and Blair softened. She reached for him, wrapped her arms around and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Only kidding…I think this is sweet."

"Only sweet?" Dan probed while he tightened his grip on her.

Blair laughed, "Fine…it's wonderfully romantic, thoughtful…Oh it's a dream come true! Honestly!"

Dan beamed and brought his lips down to hers and gave her a long, slow, and incredibly sensual kiss. Blair sighed after it was over. "I wish we could hang out more often though…you know at our own places…but with Rufus and Lily…and Serena…" Blair trailed off.

Dan kissed her forehead and maneuvered her body down to the waiting blanket and positioned himself behind her. "I know…but it's not going to be forever. The loft will be empty of the parentals soon enough…for now let's just enjoy this picnic."

Blair smiled and leaned back into Dan. "Okay…so what did you make?"

XXXXX

"So what is this surprise you were talking about earlier?" Blair said leaning against Dan's chest, full and content. She was so warm and happy with his arms tightly wrapped around her, even though the night air had a bit of a bite to it.

"Ahh…so you did catch that?" Dan responded into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Well of course. I am excellent listener, Humphrey." Blair said turning around to face him.

"Okay…but you have to promise not to complain…because it isn't exactly legal to do what I had in mind." Dan said with a playful glint in his eyes.

Blair looked apprehensive but intrigued. "I promise…besides – it's pretty late and I could always tell the police that you kidnapped and forced me to do whatever you have planned…"

Dan laughed and grabbed her hand instantly taking off to the direction of his destination. Blair tried to keep up the best she could but the stilettos she had on her feet made it extremely hard to do so. "Dan slow down please…I don't want to break a heel."

Dan slowed a bit and finally stopped and turned to Blair. Blair raised her eyebrow when she saw where they had ended up. "Up for a night boat ride, Waldorf?"

Blair smiled at his childish grin. "Dan, the gate is locked…how are we…"

Dan walked toward the fence and put his hands together, bending low to give her the option of a boost from him. "Come on, Blair. You have jumped a fence before right?"

Blair laughed and walked over to him. "I actually have not…but there is a first time for everything right?"

"Right, now just use…" Dan trailed off because Blair was already halfway up the fence. When she reached the top she deftly jumped over it and landed gracefully on her feet, and she did this all with her heels dangling in her hands. "Wow…I'm impressed." Dan said looking through the fence at her.

"Don't keep me waiting all night, Dan." Blair said with a wink.

Dan's ascent and descent from the fence wasn't as nearly as graceful as Blair's. He ripped his shirt on the way up, and fell on his ass - hard on the jump down. Blair came to his aid, while laughing hysterically, and Dan shot her a pitiful look. "Well, I guess that just cost me some cool points with you."

"Oh Humphrey…you thought you had any cool points with me? That's sweet." Blair patted his head and Dan swatted her hand away before he took it and moved them towards one of the boats. He helped her into the paddle boat after he balanced himself in it and then they both sat down opposite of one another.

Dan began to paddle the boat out into the water while Blair looked up into the sky to the few stars that were visible during a clear night in NYC. "I feel like I should be spinning a pink silk parasol umbrella right now…and you should be singing 'Bella Notte.'"

Dan smiled up at her and laughed. "It would fit the situation, m'lady." He feigned dipping a hat to her. Dan then cleared his throat and sang in a long tenor, "Oh this is the night…what a beautiful night…and they call it-"Dan stopped when he saw Blair had gotten the most dangerous of all her looks in her eye. Blair had the mischievous glint in her eye and Dan raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh no…"

Blair giggled and uncrossed her legs and began lightly trailing her foot up one of his calves. "Dan…" Blair said huskily while she gazed straight into Dan's eyes seductively.

When he felt her wonderfully talented foot graze the inside of his thighs, his growing erection twitched. He hissed and closed his eyes, "Blair…"

Blair was not deterred; she continued the sweet torture with her foot and began to speak in a low, raspy voice, "You know…no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I have never thought that a night boat ride would be such a turn on…but oh my..." She punctuated her last words by running her hands over her silk covered breasts and sighing lightly. "I don't think I have ever wanted you inside of me more…"

Dan opened his eyes slowly and found her darkened lustful ones instantly. "Blair…I don't know if it's such a good idea…the boat might not…" Dan trailed off as he watched Blair begin to shimmy out of her tights, her gaze never leaving his. "…be able to handle it…" Dan gulped.

"The boat…" Blair finished removing her tights and then slid her panties off. "Or you…" Blair playfully threw her panties in Dan's direction. They landed on his lap directly over his obvious hardness.

Dan found a sense of purpose to rise to her veiled challenge and pulled her onto his lap faster than she could even blink. "You should know better than to accuse me that I can't handle anything you throw at me…especially yourself and your panties."

Dan then brought her giggling mouth down to his own, hungrily devouring her lips in a hot kiss. Blair moaned when she felt his hands grab her hips roughly, while he pushed her down so she could feel his ever hardening dick. Dan slipped his tongue into her open mouth and swirled it around her own, and groaned as her taste slipped over his tongue. Blair started to work on divesting him of his pants, first with the button and then the zipper. Dan's hand slid underneath the bottom of her dress and slowly moved up her thigh, squeezing and massaging them on the way up.

Blair gasped when she felt him pull her hair lightly when she slipped her hand inside of boxers, grabbing his dick and stroking it with a feather light touch. Dan's lips left her mouth and found the sweet spot on her neck, biting and sucking on it until she was panting, nearly begging for release. His hands found her center and he gave her one slow stroke, up and down her folds only brushing her clit ever so lightly. "Dan…oh Dan…please…"

Dan smiled into her neck and put his hands underneath her ass, lifting them both up at the same time and Blair got the point of it; she quickly used her hands to push his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. The boat was rocking back and forth dangerously after he stood up and sat back down quickly with both their weights, so he stilled his movements for a moment, letting the boat get back to a stable point. While they were both still, waiting out the rocking, they stared into each other's eyes, while the moonlight and lust danced and reflected in them. "I love you…" They both breathed at the same time and laughed at the coincidence. But it was no accident. Their eyes were saying that exact thing to one another in a silent, strong exchange, and they both felt the need to verbalize it. It happens all the time with them; wordless conversations. It was breathtaking for both of them to be so connected to the other in every way possible.

A moment later, Blair lifted herself up off his lap slowly, while Dan pushed her dress up over her ass. Blair and Dan helped the other with positioning her sex above his own, and then in a painfully slow and sweet motion, she enveloped his dick with her wetness. They groaned and leant their foreheads against one another at the mind exploding feeling in brought through them. Blair started to rock on him a moment later, while Dan met her thrusts with his own furiously. Their lips found each other again, kissing each other when their lips passed each other while they rocked hard into one another. The boat was thrashing in the water, but neither of them noticed; they were too busy being enthralled with the feeling they were experiencing even to care.

Dan's thrusting and Blair's riding began to become more frantic, while their moaning became louder and longer. "Oh yes…right there…fuck I am so close…" Blair moaned while Dan was grinding his hips to give her a new sensation. "Oh Blair…ugh…" Dan moved his hand down to her clit when he felt his balls tightened, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. "Mm...Come with me Blair…" Dan said rubbing her clit harshly.

Blair came with a hard thrust down and a loud cry that sounded like Dan's name. She threw her head and body back, and Dan came tumbling after her just at the sexy sight of her. Then SPLASH!

The boat capsized right after they came, and they found themselves, while still attached and clinging to one another, covered in water up to their necks. Dan kept his arms wrapped around Blair tightly, shaking his head and spitting out a mouthful of water to the side. He found Blair's eyes a moment later, and she was laughing hysterically, shaking her own head free of the water she was covered in. "Are you okay?" Dan said worried because this was not a Blair Waldorf type of reaction to being thrown into Central Park reservoir.

Blair stifled her giggles just long enough to find Dan's lips again, giving him a long slow kiss and smiling against them at the end. "I'm just fine…I mean we both might contract some unknown disease…but I am too satiated to even care right now…but I would like to get back in the boat and onto dry land as soon as possible. This dress is dry-clean only…"

Dan laughed and kissed her forehead. "You still never cease to amaze me, Waldorf." Then he released her from his grasp and flipped the boat back over, with even a little help from Blair. He reached underneath the water to pull up his pants and redo them up then helped her into the boat, getting a nice view and feel of her ass whilst doing that.

"Hey! Watch the hands buddy…" Blair laughed when she settles herself onto the boat. "Do you see my clothes floating around….you know my tights and panties?"

Dan whipped his head back and forth and didn't see one thing. "No…I am sorry…do you want me to try and see if I can find them underneath the water?"

Blair smiled and shook her head, "No it's okay. But I really appreciate the thought…besides you wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. Now come on and get back in this boat this instant!"

Dan listened to her automatically, easily sliding up and onto the boat. Thankfully the oars were still attached and he paddled them back to the shore as quickly as he could, while Blair tried her best to squeeze out any excess water she could from her hair and remaining clothes. Blair giggled when she caught Dan's eye. "You know…next time we should just think about going straight for the skinny dipping, Humphrey…but you know…in a pool…not a lake in Central park."

Dan's jaw dropped. Even though he has been with Blair in so many ways, in more strange and sexy circumstances than he could even think or dream of…she could still have that surprising and exciting effect on him. Dan cleared his throat as he got up to tie the boat off. "I'll be sure to research heated rooftop pools as soon as I get back to the loft then." Dan smiled and helped her out of the boat and onto the dock. Before they left, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep hug, whispering in her ear, "Sorry that ended up as a big disaster."

Blair laughed good-naturedly. She pulled back just enough to look into his deep, honest eyes and replied, "Nothing with you could ever be a disaster, Dan." Dan smiled and gave her a sweet kiss and responded with a, "Ditto."

_**One more week until ELEVADAIR SEX-I hope this boat sex helps ease the pain...Let me know if it helped by dropping me a line! xx**_


	7. All the way in the Alleyway

**A/N: First update for tonight. This is not the really mature one I have spoke about - but the alleyway scene I wrote before Con Heir aired. I was amused that they had alleyway sex, a bathroom, and a elevator. I think it's pretty funny how many things were similar. But anyway-sorry about the wait- but to make up for it- look for two more updates tonight! Enjoy! Please read and review! I love hearing your comments!**

Dan's flow was broken when the sound of a tri-tone alerted him that he had received a text message. He finished up his thought, saved the document, and grabbed his phone. '_Meet me outside in 10 minutes-and don't keep me waiting-B_' Dan smiled but was confused. Blair had told him earlier that she was busy tonight so she wouldn't be able to see him. But he wasn't going to complain. Blair was outside his loft in Brooklyn waiting for him and he'd be damned if he kept her waiting longer than 5 minutes. He was ready in a flash and bounded down the stairs with a wide smile plastered to his face.

It was around 12 o'clock in the evening, so the street was dark and deserted for the most part, save for a couple people. Dan checked his watch and saw he was right on time – so she was late. He shook his head; of course Blair would be the one to make him wait-but if he was honest with himself, he would wait for her forever. Blair Waldorf had taken over his heart, body and mind. He loved her and couldn't stand not seeing or speaking with her from her for more than a few hours. When they were a part, even just for a short time period Dan found that he always noticed more and more things that reminded him of Blair. Dan also was made aware of the fact that he always found ways to bring her up in conversations, or thought of new stories to write with Clair Carlylse as the heroine.

Dan was torn out of his inner thoughts when he was suddenly blinded by a silk scarf. He heard her trademark giggle behind him so relaxed instantly. "What's this?" Dan asked and then he felt her tying the scarf securely over his eyes.

Blair took his hand and led him forward, still not saying a word. He heard a door or something opening after a short walk, but didn't feel the air become warmer-so he knew they were still outside.

His back was then pushed up against a wall and lips fused with hers hotly. "MMM…I read the last story you gave me tonight…right as I was getting ready for bed. And I have to tell you…you need to be punished." Blair whispered against his lips while running her hands over his chiseled chest, eliciting a shiver throughout Dan's body.

"What? I didn't…Blair…what was wrong with it? I thought it was beautiful…and honestly…I don't think it is possible to write you in even a semi-bad light anymore. If it was ever possible for me to do…but…I thought…it was-"

Dan was cut off by a finger to his lips and a chuckle. "Stop rambling, Humphrey" He felt her fingers run across his lips and then her hands hovered over his belt buckle. "I never said you need to be punished because of the content…" Blair leaned in to kiss his neck softly. Dan sucked in a breath when he felt her hands begin to undo his belt while the licking and sucking of his neck continued. "Mmm…you need to be punished…because you made me get out of bed and trek all the way down to Brooklyn—right as I wanted to go to sleep." Blair bit down softly on his neck and his pants felt on around his ankles. "And even though I will punish you for that sometime…right now I simply want to reward you."

Blair's lips found his again and their tongues immediately began the dance they knew so well. Blair caressed his already hard member through the silk boxers she had bought him a couple of days earlier. Dan moaned when she touched a particularly sensitive spot. His arms had long since wrapped around her and he tightened his hold on her body. "God Blair…please can I take this off…I want to see you and where we are…"

"Okay…I suppose." Blair said her fingers running up the back of his neck to the knot of the scarf. She let it fall and their eyes locked instantly after he opened his own.

"Damn Blair…we are seriously becoming exhibitionists. Although an alleyway is a bit tamer then some of the other places we have…" Blair kissed him hard to stop his rambling and her hands pulled his hair roughly.

"Shut up and fuck me, Humphrey." Blair said while moving back and lifting her skirt enough to show Dan she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Dan gulped. He may never understand how it is possible that Blair can continuously take his breath away with everything she does-even if he is accustomed to it. "At you service, Waldorf." Dan swung her around and pushed her against the wall and began to suckle her neck.

Blair's breath hitched when she felt his hands caress her folds softly. Dan whispered against her neck, "How would you like it?"

Blair moaned when she felt the vibration of Dan's voice against her sweet spot. "Mmm…like how you wrote it…exactly like that. Now…please I don't want any foreplay. I just want you."

Dan smiled and left her neck and instantly picked her up balancing her against the wall and his chest. He glanced around and saw there was an old couch being thrown away. Knowing Blair was too aroused to protest he quickly made his way over to it, distracting her with kisses.

He set her down in front of it and turned her around. "Kneel down on it." Blair smiled. She loved when Dan was demanding. She complied with his request a moment later.

Dan quickly pulled his rock hard length out of the strip in his boxers and pushed Blair's skirt up exposing her. "Dan…please." Blair said in a breathy moan. Dan saw she was touching herself and loved it. He grabbed the hand she was using to stroke her clit and waited for Blair to turn her head to look at him. She did a second later with a questioning gaze. Blair's eyes glazed over in lust when Dan locked eyes with her and licked her fingers clean of her essence.

Dan dropped a kiss on her hand after cleaning everything off and let her hand go a moment later. Dan kissed her cheek and whispered against it hotly, "You…you are my favorite thing to taste."

Blair pushed herself against him urging him to take her. "Dan…I am ready."

Dan smiled turned her face around and entered her throbbing pussy in one motion. Blair cried out from the force he used and the incredible feeling it elicited in her. She clenched his dick urging him to stay there forever. Having Dan inside of her was something she couldn't live without anymore. He was like a drug to her…but the absolute best kind. Blair hasn't felt this sexual, beautiful and wanted in her whole life. She never wanted Dan to stop. Ever.

Dan began to pound into her hardly, roughly just like he wrote. They were both so aroused he knew it wasn't going to very long. He bent down to massage her glorious breasts through the fabric of her shirt. He then moved one his hands down to stroke her nub.

Blair was moaning and calling out his name after every thrust. She moved her hands behind her and grabbed Dan's ass and thigh – pushing and pulling them into her more, urging him to go harder and faster into her.

Dan's dick was soaked with Blair and he never wanted it to wash away. Her warm and wet walls were enveloping his shaft and clenching around him in the sweetest form of torture. That coupled with Blair's moans—moans of his name that he, Dan Humphrey, was eliciting in her made his balls tightened and tingle.

Dan knew he was going to come soon, so he needed to pull out the special thing he did that he had found out made Blair go off like a rocket; Picking her body up from behind, while still pumping his cock into her, he whispered and breathed into her ear, "Blair. Beautiful…You…You are my muse." He pushed his cock into her at a different angle and Blair came instantly and hardly at the combined sensation of his words and dick.

"Oh yeah…Dan!" Blair screamed through bitten lips. Blair's walls milked his cock as she continued to meet his thrusts earnestly. Dan came into her a moment later with a strangled cry of her name. Her full name followed by an expletive.

Dan thrusts slowed down until they ceased and he collapsed onto of Blair's back for a second, trying to catch his breath.

Blair laughed and shook him a bit. "Are you okay?"

Dan got up a second later and smiled. He removed his cock from her and stroked it clean of any lingering cum. Blair shivered at his touch. Dan was shocked when Blair turned around and grabbed his hand before he could wipe it clean. She locked eyes with him and smirked, then slowly licked his fingers clean of the combination of his own cum and her juices. Dan's dick stirred again but before he could try and coax her into another round she leaned down to help him with his pants, kissed his cheek, and walked off without another word until he heard a faint, "You don't taste so bad yourself, Humphrey. I'll call you when I get back to the penthouse."

Yes, Blair Waldorf had taken over Dan Humphrey- but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**_Yeah...so what'd you think of this Dair Dirty thought? Good enough to say it's a DAIR sexy party?_**


	8. Why don't we do it in the Road? Part 1

**A/N: Hey so this is the first part of the very mature chapter, but if you don't want to read that part-this one is tamer then the next part. I am going to that part a little later today. Please review - I really enjoy your feedback- it is what makes writing worthwhile. xx**

"So are you ever going to tell me where you are taking me in this hunk of metal? I am seriously starting to fear for my life because of the unpleasant sounds I am hearing from the engine…if you can even call it that." Blair said staring out the passenger side window, fingers tightly entwined with Dan's, while the soft sounds of 'Desperado' played on the radio she insisted he have installed before they embarked on this much needed road trip.

Dan squeezed her hand lovingly and stole a quick glance towards her with the smirk that seemed to be a permanent part of his face whenever they were together nowadays. "We will be there soon I promise."

Blair laughed. "You said that a half hour ago…what amount of time do you actually consider to be 'soon' because I am pretty sure we have vastly differing viewpoints on that subject…"

"Well that isn't a surprise. I think there are only a few things we actually can agree on…the most important being how much we love each other…" Dan voiced dropped seductively. "And how much we can't get enough of one another."

Blair blushed and scooted her whole body closer to him. "Mmm…I do agree with you there." Blair gazed upon Dan's face and smiled brightly. She would never have guessed that everything she ever wanted in a man would be wrapped up in a Dan Humphrey package. He was gorgeous, there was no denying that. She had always thought he was attractive (although she would have died before she admitted that during the first years of their tenuous friendship) but she never thought he would have everything else she never really knew she wanted, no needed from a partner, a lover, a friend, a love as well. And he was so willing to give her everything...without question or hesitation. She absolutely loved him. There was no doubt about it.

Blair entwined her arms through his and rested her head against his shoulder, now huddled completely next to him. She sighed a content and happy sigh and breathed him in. "I love you. And I wouldn't care if it takes 100 more years to get to where we are going…as long as you are with me throughout the whole ride." She whispered against his neck.

Dan shivered and felt his groin twitch. "You are always surprising me these days, Waldorf." Blair raised her head to give him a questioning gaze. Dan laughed after he caught her look before turning his head back to the road and explaining, "I just…I never thought I would ever hear anything like that come out of your mouth…even after we became an…us."

Blair smirked and suddenly felt the urge to surprise him more. Her voice lowered to a dangerous octive; Dan knew it well-he gulped audibly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Well, Humphrey. I am full of surprises and I know you love it." Blair leaned into him again and quickly latched her mouth against his neck, and began to place gentle and soft kisses on the spots she knew would get his blood rushing south.

"Blair…" Dan breathed feeling his dick harden even more. "'Please…"

Blair smirked against his neck and then started to bite it in a playful and teasing manner. "Mmm…please what?" Blair's hand found his thigh and began a slow, torturous journey towards his groin.

Dan fought to keep his wits about him and eyes on the road; it was an extremely difficult task when Blair was trying her best to make him go crazy with want and desire. "Stop…this is dangerous…I don't want to…" Dan stopped talking when Blair's hand brushed his already rock hard dick.

"You don't want to what?" Blair said with a smile in her voice knowing she was close to getting him to cave.

"I don't want to cra…" Dan's word died in his throat when Blair's hand expertly undid his button and zipper and slipped inside, grasping his cock softly.

Blair resumed her ministrations on his neck while Dan gripped the steering wheel in an almost strangling manner. His knuckles turned white when Blair began to stroke his velvety warm length in a feather light teasing, almost painfully slow fashion. Dan shook himself out of it and continued his lost thought. "Blair…I don't want to crash."

Blair smiled and removed her hand from his pants while moving away from his body. Dan breathed a sigh of relief but Blair then shocked him again when she said, "I have complete faith and trust in you Humphrey." His last name was said against his dick as her hot, warm and wet mouth enveloped the entire length.

"FUCK!" Dan swerved the car but readjusted quickly and Blair removed him from her mouth for only a moment to let him regroup, before she descended again. "Blair…god..please. Don't…Don't…stop…oh fuck it…don't stop." Dan relented finally as her Blair's head was bobbing up and down over his length slowly and erotically.

Blair came up for air for a second to say, "Good boy. You always know I get my way...eventually." Blair winked at him before she brought her hand to join in on the fun.

Dan tried to put all his focus on the road, but having Blair fucking Waldorf giving him road head was utterly and incredibly distracting. Blair gave the best blow jobs he has ever experienced in his life and having to drive while getting one was probably the hardest thing he had ever had to endure…well other than the incredibly hard dick residing between his legs right now.

Blair's blow jobs were never routine or business as usual. She liked to surprise him every time. She would take Dan's entire length into her mouth easily, and swirl her tongue around the shaft while her throat muscles milked the tip. "Ergmhnd." Dan said unintelligibly through his bitten bottom lip. Then she would slowly lift her mouth until she just had the head of his penis in it and swirl her tongue some more around the tip- paying extra attention to it. "Blair…" When she began rolling her tongue like she was speaking Spanish words with 'r's' at the end of them against it, she brought her hand back into the action. She pumped his shaft in an almost reckless fashion making his dick smack against her sweet hot tongue after every stroke. "Shit…Blair."

Blair never forgot to pay attention to Dan's balls. She deep throated him again, humming having it vibrate against his dick as she moved her hand into his boxers and stroked his already tight sac. "Oh fuck…I am so close…"

Dan felt Blair smirk as she continued to bob up and down over his length; her heavenly mouth and tongue worshiping it. Her warm, soft hand gently caressing his balls, tugging on them lightly-pulling them out into the air so she could take each one into her mouth and roll them around in the wetness, making them dance with her tongue. "Blair I am going to…" Dan loved the fact that whenever he gave her this warning…she never shied away and disappointed him. She would quickly and expertly shove his entire length down her throat, so her nose was pressing against his waist, and swallow everything he had to give her, moaning at the feeling of his warm seed shooting down her throat. "Blair…" Dan said forcing himself not to thrust his hips upward as he came hard.

Blair kept his dick in her mouth, humming in what seemed to be appreciation of it, for a while after he was finished shooting his load. Dan blinked rapidly trying to figure out how he didn't veer the car of the road and into the fields of whatever the hell was growing next to them. His dick softened in her warm mouth and finally—after one last kiss to the tip Blair returned to an upright position (although he didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed about this).

Blair smirked at him while she wiped her mouth delicately and politely. Dan glanced at her quickly and caught her licking her lips, as if to try to taste more of him. Dan's dick began to stir again…so he tried to force all sexual thoughts from his mind. "Thank you…" Dan said lamely.

Blair laughed hard, throwing her head back joyfully. "Humphrey, for a writer…you sometimes can be a complete loss for all intelligent words or thoughts." Blair said while she carefully fixed Dan's pants.

Dan smiled after shivering at her touch again. He took a breath to steady himself and kept his eyes trained on the road, though they had a lustful haze in them. "You should take that as the highest compliment Waldorf. You literally leave me speechless or with something clearly unintelligible to say every time you do that to me…"

Blair smiled and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his again. "Clearly unintelligible? If that isn't an oxymoronic statement I don't know what is." Blair giggled against his neck then placed a kiss against his cheek.

Dan groaned. "You are trying to kill me, Waldorf." Dan moved his hand of the steering wheel and down towards Blair's waiting ones. Blair grasped it between both of her's and placed them all on her lap, lightly stroking her fingers across his. "But I love you." Dan said while locking his eyes with her own longer than was safe.

Blair smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Keep your eyes on the road, Humphrey. Or you will never here the end of it if you crash this heap."

Dan laughed and resumed his intense gaze on the road in front of him, but frowned as he felt the car begin to sputter. "Oh no no no no no…" Dan repeated hitting the steering wheel as to reprimand the car for failing him.

Blair's smile faded as well when she figured out what was happening. "You have got to be kidding me! HUMPHREY!"

Dan cursed loudly and felt the car die completely. So he quickly put it into neutral and moved it off the road so the broken down car wouldn't impede traffic. "SHIT!" He was really never going to hear the end of this. When the car came to a stop Dan shot a tentative smile to Blair with an apology in his eyes. Blair was looking back with her medusa stare.

"I hope you have triple A." Blair said lowly.

TBC

**Hey…so the next part of this chapter is the extremely mature part…I was going to include it…but I decided not to 1-because this part was pretty tame I think so I wanted to make sure everyone could read it even if they didn't want to read the next part. 2 Even if I have had this written for a while—I am still not completely happy with it yet—especially because of the extreme maturity of it. I am sorry that I keep teasing you guys-but I really want to make sure it lives up to all the hype I gave it lol. It will be posted today! Probably around lunchtime – I want to read it over one final time (I have edited it about 3 times already but I want to once more). But seriously, if you don't like kinky and mature sex…you won't want to continue this…**

**Please review, pretty please with DAIR on top? ;)  
><strong>


	9. Punishment or Pleasure?

**A/N: Okay here it is - the long awaited extremely mature chapter. Please don't read this if you think you might not be comfortable with it. I made this one a little less descriptive because of the more mature/risque subject matter. I hope I didn't disappoint-but I think I might have oversold it-as I edited it a few times before I posted. Maybe I will post the original one (or at least as close to the original as I can get it) when I get a chance. Enjoy.**

Blair stormed through the door, slamming it against the wall of the seedy and gross motel room they had no choice but to get for the night, because of Dan's stupidity. She immediately stalked into the bathroom, slamming that door closed as well. Dan heard her shriek as he solemnly entered the room, most likely because of the state of the bathroom.

"Are you okay in there?" Dan asked softly from behind the door, trying to get back into her good graces. His mind wandered back to why they were there in the first place as he waited for her to respond.

_"What is taking so long, Humphrey? I thought you said you could fix it-which is why we don't need to call triple A." Blair said as she got out of the passenger side of the car and stalked around to where Dan's head was buried in the engine, trying to figure out what the problem was._

_Dan straightened himself and gave Blair a look that spoke volumes. "I don't know...I am so sorry Blair... I usually can figure this engine out but I...I just don't know. Maybe you should call a tow truck..."_

_Blair scowled at him before she went back to the car to retrieve her cell phone. Dan grimaced and closed the hood of the car with a bit more force than necessary and walked towards her with his head down. "I don't understand why you had to insist we wait...as it is going to take a long fucking time before anyone can come to our rescue because you felt the need to take the scenic route to wherever the hell we are going. And of course! OF COURSE! We had to use this car. We couldn't just rent a car! NO! Humphrey's always have to do road trips the traditional way! In this fucking ancient artifact-as it doesn't have the right to be called a car."_

_Dan stood silently besides her, letting her get out all her frustration, as she did deserve it. Here they were stuck in the middle of nowhere and would probably have to wait at least an hour if not more for a tow truck - then at least a half a day for the car to be fixed, so they would have to get a room at a hotel, which would definitely not be up to Waldorf standards around here. "I am sorry Blair."_

_Blair shot him another one of her Medusa stares and walked away once the phone call connected. Those were the last words they spoke to each other before they got to the motel._

"THIS IS HORRENDOUS!" Blair screamed from behind the door. She came barreling out a moment later. "There are bugs in the shower...I can't stay here."

Dan exhaled and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Blair this is the only motel that is at all close to the garage with the car. They told us it wouldn't be too long...so we will only have to stay one night." Blair whined. "I will take care of the bugs. And then I'll go get some food for us. You go make yourself comfortable."

Dan heard her mumble "Not likely" before he made his way into the bathroom to de-bug it.

After Dan finished making the bathroom at least a little more presentable, he emerged wiping his hands on a towel. He found Blair lying down on the bed with a scowl on her face. He breathed in, knowing he had to approach with caution. "Any preferences on food?"

Blair's eyes shot open at his voice. She got up and began to pound on his chest yelling things like, "POMPOUS ASS! SO STUPID! ANNOYING PRIDE! I AM GOING TO BE KILLED HERE!"

Dan laughed despite himself and grabbed her hands, halting her attack. "Blair, BLAIR! I am sorry...I promise if you forgive me - the next time we go on a road trip - if you allow it that is...we can take any type of car you want-even a limo...I won't care. But please...stop punching me...as petite as you are...you pack quite a punch."

Blair glowered at him for a moment and then broke into a fit of laughter. "Only us, Humphrey. Seriously, I wonder if us being together makes so little sense that the universe is trying everything to keep us from doing anything in the normal way. I mean first of all - we can never have sex in our own beds...we have to find other ways...then we try to go on a trip together and your damn hunk of junk breaks down on us."

Dan laughed as well but shook his head and brought her into his arms. "We might not make sense to everyone else...but being with you - in any and every way...makes complete sense to me. You are everything I have always wanted-just never knew that Blair Waldorf had it all. But I wouldn't change it for the world." Dan finished with a cheeky grin.

Blair smiled back and brought him in for another kiss. When it ended she whispered, "This doesn't mean I am not still furious with you."

Dan chuckled. "I know...but aren't you always?"

"True..." Blair's eyes narrowed. "Come here."

Dan complied seeing the lustful glint in her eyes he loved. She brought him over to the bed and pushed him onto it. "Stay here." Blair walked over to her bag and took out the sex-kit she had packed. She removed some of the items and placed them beside Dan, who was lying on the bed in anticipation of her next move.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dan said in a raspy whisper.

Blair looked up at him and then moved to tie a scarf around his eyes. "You'll see...or feel."

Dan hated that he was blinded at the moment because he could hear Blair undressing while she was lighting candles, opening a bottle of champagne, and removing a few other things. Dan reached out for her and she grabbed one of his hands but did not hold onto it for very long. She simply moved it to the side and then he felt her tie another scarf around it and the post of the bed. "What? No...Please!"

Blair laughed as she tied the other one, even though Dan made it a little bit harder for him. "I promise you'll enjoy this...after a little bit of torture." Dan could hear the smirk in her voice and even though it pissed him off a bit; he couldn't help but get extremely hard in anticipation of her every move.

Dan felt Blair straddle him and he yearned to touch her. "Mmm…someone is enjoying this so far." Blair said as she wiggled against his state of arousal, eliciting a growl from Dan's lips. Blair began to unbutton his shirt slowly, kissing every part of skin that she revealed. "Oh boy I am so going to enjoy this…"

"Blair…" Dan whispered in a strangle cry as she bit down hard on his nipple, freeing his chest of the rest of his shirt. Blair then moved on him, reaching for something, which Dan felt what a second later. "OUCH! WHAT THE…" Blair silenced his cry with her finger as she dripped some more of the extremely hot candle wax all over his bare chest.

"Shhh...You have to be punished. You have been a very bad boy, haven't you?" Blair said with a wicked inflection in her voice.

"BLAIR! That really hurts!" Dan said wincing.

Blair leaned in to kiss him a bit before saying against his lips, "A little pain now…a lot of soothing later. Now answer me…you have been a bad boy, right?"

Dan winced again when he felt another drip, but forced himself to not wince again in pain. "Yesssss."

Blair giggled a bit and he felt an enormous amount of anger towards her. "Mmm…Dan…it doesn't feel like you aren't enjoying this?" Blair moved against his still present erection in the most torturing way. "Are you a secret masochist, Humphrey?" Blair leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You know if you had asked I would have been more the willing to torture you earlier." Blair ended that sentence with a hard bite to his ear. Dan groaned at the feeling, as painful as it was the fact that Blair was doing it made him forget the pain and anticipate her next move. Dan was hungry for more.

"Blair…please let me see you." Dan pleaded and he felt Blair's hair move against his chest, tickling all the way down it.

"Not yet, naughty boy." Blair said beginning to undo his belt. "But I assure you…you are going to love what you are going to see. Let's just say what I am wearing…well it really shouldn't even be considered clothing…because it doesn't clothe much…"

Dan groaned again when her felt her start to clean off the bits of wax that she had poured on his skin, scratching her fingers harshly against his chest. Some of his hair was being removed as well and it hurt, but in the most delicious way. "Fuck…"

Blair nails scratched down his chest stopping at the top of his jeans, and he was sure she had left her mark, if not drawn blood. "JESUS!" Blair giggled and then divested him of his pants, getting entirely off of him and then Dan heard her grab something else.

"This might sting." Blair sound lowly before pouring champagne all over his raw chest. Dan winced again as he felt the alcohol sting all over his chest.

"FUCK BLAIR!" Dan yelled as she returned to straddling him.

"Oh poor Baby. I'll make it all better." Blair said as she began to lick and suck all the excess champagne from his abs and pecs. She started to grind herself down onto his erection and Dan didn't know how much longer he could wait. He began to meet her hips by thrusting up against them and he heard Blair moan against his chest. "Mmm…Dan you taste so good…you are making me so wet."

Dan smiled. He loved the fact that he could have the effect on Blair she had on him, even with his hands tied up. "Blair…please let me touch you…see you…I have learned my lesson I promise…never again…"

Blair stopped for a moment and then Dan saw her. His jaw dropped at the sight of Blair in crotch-less panties, and a barely there bra. "Fuck Blair…you look incredible…please let me touch you…"

Blair smiled and leaned over him, her hair falling around her face as she kissed him; both of her hands going to each one of the knots, untying them expertly. She bit down on his lower lip, hard when they finally were free and Dan's hands immediately crushed her against him, he moved to roll them over so he would be on top, but she wouldn't allow it. "Not yet…" Blair said breathlessly.

She grabbed the champagne again, and poured some into his belly button. Then moved down to suck it up, the sensation making Dan thrust up against her chest. "Ah…that feels good."

Blair smirked against his waist. "Just you wait."

Blair removed his boxers a moment later and gave his rock hard dick one slow lick. Dan grabbed her shoulders, massaging them for a second before bringing his lips back up to his own. "I won't last much longer if you give me one of those…and I want to let you catch up to where I am."

Blair smiled into his kiss. "Who said I need to catch up? Having you at my mercy is quite arousing."

Dan laughed moving his hands to her sex and finding her soaking wet. "I see…God Blair…" Dan said stroking her folds and paying close attention to her clit. Blair's moans became frantic. She wanted him inside of now.

Blair moved quickly and impaled herself on him in one motion. They both moaned and shut their eyes, reveling in the feeling. Blair began to move slowly, bracing herself on his chest, which was still raw and sticky from their previous fun, so it hurt Dan every time she would thrust, but he didn't care. Blair suddenly looked at Dan strangely. "Dan…" She said breathlessly. "You remember that thing you asked about?"

Dan searched his mind; trying to figure out what the hell she was talking so vaguely about, which was near impossible with Blair's velvety cunt engulfing his cock. "Oh…god…I don't know…What?"

Blair smiled and stilled her motions. "You know…" Blair looked deeply into his eyes and Dan immediately knew what she was referring to.

"Blair…you don't…we don't…I mean I would love to…but if you don't…" Blair silenced his rambling with a kiss and then moved off him, positioning her body on the other side of the bed on all fours.

"Shut up Humphrey…and have your way with me. I want you too." Blair said looking him straight in the eye lustfully.

Dan's jaw dropped and he was still for a second, trying to absorb the fact that Blair Waldorf was going to allow him to have anal with her. No…she was actually asking for it. "Jesus Christ…" Dan whispered still dumbfounded.

"I'm waiting, Dan." Blair said huskily.

Dan quickly moved, grabbing the bottle of lube from the sex kit, silently thanking himself for buying it just in case, knowing that she would need it. "Blair…are you sure? I mean it might…will hurt…probably…and I don't want you to feel like you have to…because…"

"Dan…" Blair said looking back at him with a loving expression. "Yes…I want to. I want to…with you. Only you." Blair said deeply. "Just go slow…"

Dan quickly lubed up and rubbed some onto her for good measure, and groaned when he heard Blair's reaction to his fingers around her asshole. He positioned in front of her and grabbed one of her hands, silently saying to her to squeeze it as hard as she wanted to. "Let me know if you want me to stop at any time." Dan said before he pushed forward slowly.

Blair cried out at the feeling and he stopped immediately. "No don't stop…"Blair said pushing herself onto his length, squeezing his hand, and groaning harshly. Dan complied and pushed forward more.

Blair sucked in her breath and held it as Dan stilled when he finally was buried to the hilt. "Are you okay?" Dan said through a strangled breath at the feeling he was experiencing. She was so tight. It was incredible. He thought he would die if she told him to stop.

"Yes…god it feels kind of good. And that means it will only get better." Blair said lowly, moving herself off him and then back again. Dan got the message and started to thrust, with Blair meeting every one with fervor.

"Oh fuck…Blair." Dan said throatily, his free hand finding her clit so he could start to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"OH DAN! YES!" Blair started to move against him faster and more sloppily, obviously enjoying herself. No more pain, just pleasure. "THIS FEELS FUCKING GOOD! YOU…"

Blair never finished that sentence because she just screamed, the orgasm hitting her and surprising her, racking through her body fast and long. Dan felt her ass spasm around his cock, and it was the end for him. He quickly removed his dick from Blair and stroked himself to an amazing orgasm, his cum spilling onto her back.

Blair collapsed belly down onto the bed a moment later, and Dan moved beside her, on his side. He stroked her cheek and kissed her nose, gazing at her beautiful face. Blair was laying there with her eyes closed and a lazy but content smile on her face. Her eyes fluttered open a moment later and found Dan's. "That was incredible."

Dan smiled and agreed. "Come on…now that the shower is de-bugged, let's get freshened up and get some food. Or if you want I'll go myself while you take a nap…"

Blair smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "No I want to go with you. But before I go into the shower again, you have to recheck it for any bugs. I swear if there is even one more I am going to have to break out the wax again."

Dan laughed. "I don't know if that is really much of a punishment." Blair smiled devilishly and scratched her fingers down his still red chest earning a grimace and groan from Dan. He grabbed for her but she was too quick, running from the bed and then pushing him into the bathroom.

"NOT ONE BUG!" Blair yelled shutting the door in his face, laughing.

_**I really have no ending words for you after this except...AHEM...and please review. Let me know if I hyped it up too much. LOL**_


End file.
